random_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Diary Life Story 2
This is story 2 of Diary Life created by CureRei. Story Chapter 1 - Last day of Summer vacation Today is pretty much the last day of Summer vacation, so I'll be going back to school tomorrow. Remember I mentioned my unfair life? Despite that, things seem to be way better now. I thought about how I should spend my last day of Summer vacation. I haven't really met up with Becca ver since that incident happened. Two reasons for that. One, it was kind of awkward, and I didn't really wanna go to her house and two, I think her mum told her to hang out with me lesser. "Hey, what are you gonna do today? Going over to Rebecca's?" I asked Jenna. "No, Rebecca's busy today. I have to do my homework today, so I don't think I'm doing anything else." she replied. "Last minute homework again, Jenna." Mum told her. "Mum, it's only a worksheet that I have to complete, stop acting like it's always a big project or something." Jenna protested. "Well, then don't make me think it's a project!" Mum said. "How even?" Jenna asked. "You know how." Mum said. I guessed it was to stop doing homework at the last minute and yes, Jenna's always like that. "Hey, Alex, I'm going o ask you some questions later." Jenna said. "Jenna, seriously? You need a 13 year old to teach you 17 year old problems!" I said. Jenna sighed. "Who told Alex to be the one to learn everything?" she said. "It's no big deal, actually," Alex said out suddenly. "Problems are a piece of cake." I rolled my eyes. Why is he so smart? Wish I could exchange brains with him, I taught. I looked up at the ceiling and imagined I could see Daniel on his bed still sleeping. (Daniel's bed is above the dining room). Since I had finished my breakfast and was just sitting there, doing nothing, I went up to wake Daniel up. I spent at least the first 2 minutes shouting for him to wake up and all he said was, "Shut up. Last sleep of the Summer." I sighed heavily. "Mum..." I said. "Okay, fine." Daniel whispered loudly. Soon, I was helping out with the chores. Since Alex had to go out for a while, Jenna dragged me into her room to help her. I taught her for the rest of the afternoon and waited for Dad and Alex to come back and then we went out for dinner. Chapter 2 - Back to school I got up super early the next day, which I don't know why. I really don't get it. Everytime there's school, I tend to wake up late and I wake up real early on days with no school. I guess that's not the case for today. I have no appetite today, so I skipped breakfast and just did what I do daily and went to school earlier than I usually do. I went straight to the classroom, when I was there, Mr. Brown was already there. "Why, good morning, Miss Mindy, it's hard to see you this early in school." he said, smiling. I smiled back at him, but it was a fake smile. I hated it when he calls me "Miss". "Morning, Mr. Brown, call me Mindy please." I replied, with my fake smile still on my face. I took my place in my seat and took out everything I need for class. I felt like some elementary or middle school student when I did that. Then Becca walked in. Becca's seat was behind mine, and I turned around right when she sat down. "How's it going over at your place?" I asked. "What do you think?" she replied. "Hmm... Let's see. Something happened to Rebecca?" I asked. She shrugged and put her head on the table. I stared at her for an extra second before turning around. Chapter 3 - Weird feelings School was like any other normal day, but today was a little different. As in, I got a weird feeling or a moment. Did Becca's mum tell her to stop being friends with me? I thought. Then I told myself not to worry too much. I shoved my bag at the chair and flopped on the bed. Then I sighed. I sat up, and then walked to the chair and heavily falling on the chair, squashing my bag. I took out my homework and started working on the problems. I spun my pen, like what I like to do when solving questions. I stared at the trophy on my top shelf, thinking. Then I heard mum's voice. "Time for dinner, Mindy." "Just a moment..." I shouted back. I slammed the pen on the table and sighed. Then I went downstairs. After dinner, I took a shower, and continued with my homework. I had a lot of homework tonight, and I know quite well I wouldn't finish it anytime sooner. I stretched my hands out, as I got out my last homework, it was pass 11, and that's when Mum came in. "Aren't you going to bed?" she asked. "Not until I finish this." I said. "You should just go to bed, it's late. You can finish it tomorrow." Mum said. "No, I'm fine. Besides, it's my last homework." I assured her. Like it's my first time experiencing this... I thought. Back at Grade 6, I had a TON of homework and I couldn't finish till midnight. At 11:25, I finished my homework, and went to bed. Chapter 4 - Back to normal, sort of. Just 5 more minutes... I thought, hoping for math class to end now. I hated math class and my next class, Science, seem to be taking forever to come. I glanced down at my hands, and noticed a small piece of black thing stuck on my right pinky. As I tried to remove it, I glanced up at Mrs. Miller, my math teacher. She was facing the board, writing down nath concepts and stuff and explaining. I knew all these, so I didn't need to be focusing. I looked up immediately after getting that thing off. Then I looked at my notes. The bell rang. Finally! I packed math book into my bag and took out my science book. "Miss Mindy, may I speak to you?" Mrs. Miller asked. "Of course ma'am." I replied. "What were you doing just now when I was explaining?" she asked. How the heck did she know? I thought. "Erm... I was just removing something from my nail." I replied. "I'll let you off this time, but don't let me catch you not paying attention in class next time." she said. "Yes, of course." I said. I would have thought Science was fun if not for Mrs. Miller. Not that I was annoyed, but just thinking about something. Anyway, Becca stopped giving me the cold shoulder and ignoring me at times, which was good. I felt pretty good after school that day, and finished my homework in a flash. Just like normal times, sort of. Though I didn't felt like a high school student. Well, the life of an 18 year old, can't tell if it's good or bad.